Ridgeback en la cabeza, toc, toc
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Se llevan de maravilla. Excepto cuando Bill, que es muy guay, usa sus botas de piel de dragón delante de Charlie. Entonces Charlie frunce el ceño y gruñe entre dientes "Quítate esa mierda, William". Regalo de navidad para Drehn.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, **lo saben**.

Dedicatoria: **A Drehn, por navidad, por sus íconos hermosos y porque es divina. Pero en realidad, más por Navidad xD**

Nota: El título apesta, lo sé. Estoy en plan modificación. Seguramente se va a quedar así porque soy muy vaga.

Advertencias: (Ya termino con esto, en serio) Lime, incesto.

**Ridgeback en la cabeza toc, toc.**

A Bill nunca le ha gustado que le digan William y a Charlie siempre le ha gustado como suena la palabra _Ridgeback._

El primero y el segundo, prefecto uno y prefecto dos, los hermanos mayores. El ejemplo de Percy y el ejemplo de los gemelos.

Lejos de odiarse irremediablemente, se llevan de maravilla. Excepto cuando Bill (que es muy guay) usa sus botas de piel de dragón delante de Charlie. Entonces Charlie frunce los labios y el ceño, aprieta los puños y gruñe entre dientes "William, quítate esa mierda". Y es casi gracioso verlo amenazar a su hermano quien arquea una ceja y lo mira desde arriba, alardeando de sus _son-ocho-centímetros,-lo-juro Bill, _aguzando el oído por si llegara a aparecerse su madre por allí y debieran regresar a su papel de los hermanos mayores y adultos responsables.

Cuando Molly no aparece, o gozan del privilegio de estar solos, Bill probablemente se abalanzará sobre su hermano, le hará una llave y le retorcerá el brazo hasta que diga (siempre es lo mismo): _Lo siento BILL._

Si el que gana es Charlie, (puede pasar), entonces aprovechará su ventaja para quitarle el colmillo que Bill lleva como pendiente.

Se fastidiarán un buen rato y posiblemente acaben enfadados el uno con el otro, dedos rozando varitas, mirada fulminante a las botas de cuero de dragón, mano extendida a la espera del colmillo, y el infaltable "William".

Siempre pasa.

Y siempre pasa también que Bill le sonríe con suficiencia a su _hermanito _y le amenaza con altanería:

–Llámame William de nuevo y te lo hago sobre la mesa.

Claro que los lugares cambian, a veces es sobre la mesa, a veces en el sillón, o sobre la cama. Incluso en el césped, contra el mobiliario, contra el escritorio, y eso va a depender del sitio en el que se hallen.

Nunca cumple, y como Charlie lo sabe, entonces muestra una sonrisita más amplia, se cruza de brazos y dice:

–Bien, William.

Generalmente, Bill le atiza un buen golpe en la cabeza, lo empuja por el hombro o incluso arquea una ceja y lo mira fijamente a los ojos hasta que Charlie le devuelve la mirada, y pasados los pocos segundos, ambos estallan en sonoras carcajadas que suenan a dragón, a _Ridgeback_.

Esa vez, los ojos de Bill brillaron con saña y Charlie se estrelló contra la pared produciendo un ruido sordo que se escuchó a penas en otras habitaciones.  
Se quejó del golpe en la cabeza que le había tomado desprevenido, pero no tanto como las manos de Bill a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su expresión pícara y traviesa.

Charlie lo empuja sin fuerza por el pecho y Bill se quita la chaqueta de cuero y la deja caer al suelo. Charlie la mira caer, y siente ganas de soltarle el pelo a su hermano para ver si va en broma. Y cuando Bill lo despoja de su túnica, Charlie empieza a sentir que la cosa no va a bien. Siente ese _deténganse ahora_ que le hace cosquillas en los costados y le zumba en la cabeza como si un pajarito le estuviera picoteando. Y la vocecita de su mamá diciéndole a los cinco años "Toc Toc, tienes un pajarito en la cabeza, toc toc, y tiene hambre. Quiere que le des de comer comida de dragón, toc toc".

Y toc toc, tienes a Bill casi encima, toc toc.

Charlie está turbado y no precisamente porque tenga un pajarito en la cabeza toc toc, si no, porque Bill contra su cuello le produce escalofríos, y son agradables.

Bill viene y va, hace y deshace en él, que parece que realmente tiene un jodido pajarito en la cabeza toc toc, porque se deja como embobado, con esa expresión estúpida en el rostro: los ojos bien abiertos, la boca sin cerrar.  
Y a Bill, que se lo está pasando en grande, le parece hasta gracioso.

Más que un pajarito en la cabeza toc, toc, es como si tuviera un ridgeback (y dale con el jodido ridgeback Noruego. Un dragón, punto.), como si tuviera un dragón en la cabeza, toc, toc, porque Bill es muy rudo para un pajarito.

Vamos, que nada de eso es una escena de caricias suaves. Es Bill arañándolo, Bill mordiendo, Bill que rasguña y aprieta. Bill que es un bruto sin medidas.

Charlie se recupera de un momento a otro, hace del pajarito toc toc comida para dragones y sin vacilación, le suelta el cabello a su hermano y lo ve caer, desprolijo y despeinado por sus hombros.  
Se le antoja áspero y de todas formas lo comprueba.

Todo es Bill contra su cuello, Bill contra su pecho, Bill bien pegado contra sí, Bill en el aire y la habitación que se desdibuja.

Charlie se siente duro y ansioso y con la misma facilidad con la que se dejó hacer, se deja llevar hasta la mesa, sintiendo la complexión musculosa de su hermano a su espalda, que le sujeta las manos, que le susurra al oído y que le hace -casi- estremecerse.

–Hey, Charlie, la próxima piénsatelo antes de llamarme así. –le susurra Bill, apretando con saña la dureza de su hermano y estallando en carcajadas mientras va recogiendo sus prendas del suelo y se las va colocando.

Charlie se queda estupefacto y humillado contra la mesa, ocultando su entrepierna y sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

Cuando Bill se va y Charlie sale disparado hacia la ducha fría, aún cree oír el eco de su risa estruendosa como pajarito en la cabeza, toc toc.

Maldito, maldito William.


End file.
